Broken lock
by kibasluv
Summary: Dark link x link i guess lol. Zelda hears something from the bathroom and wishes she never heard. This is just something i thought of at 3am in the morning lol. Rated mostly for the thoughts and language.


**Broken Lock**

Zelda was walking down the corridors in her castle with Navi floating behind her.

BANG

Zelda had jumped at the sound. "What was that?" She whispered.

She walked over to the door which she had heard the sound from.

CRASH

She jumped back but walked back up to it. _'This is one of the bathrooms.'_ She thought. She pressed her ear to the door as curiosity to what had made the sound.

"FUCK LINK. Couldn't you at least tell me?" She recognized the voice as Dark Link's.

"I told you, now look what happened!?" Link had whined.

She wondered what they were doing in the bathroom together. As well as Navi who was right over the princess's head listening. She reached for the handle but jumped as there was another bang.

"Ouch… You don't need to be so rough." Link Whined.

"We'll sorry but your hand is in the way!" Dark Link hissed. "Ok Link I will tell you when to put it in."

"Like now?"

CRASH

"GAHHH" Dark Link cried.

Suddenly there was silence. Zelda face was hurting from blushing as well as Navi's but you couldn't tell with her. _'Are they having…?' _She was snapped back to reality when she heard Link's voice.

"Eww. It's all over me." Link said with disgust.

"I told you not too soon." Dark Link sighed.

"I'll go wash it off."

"You better. Wait. What are you…?"

BANG

"LINK NOT THE SHOWER!" Dark Link had screeched.

"Shit…" Link muttered.

The princess couldn't believe what she was just hearing. _'I should stop this right?'_ She thought. Navi had stopped listening after Link had said it was all over him and now was against the wall on the other side.

Dark Link Had sighed. "Well might as well take these off."

"You mean the boots and the leggings?"

"Well yah, they are soaked now and they are just in the way."

"Yah you're right."

It was silent for another moment. _'This is definitely what I thought now…'_ Zelda nodded and agreed with her thoughts.

"I got an idea." Link said cheerfully.

"And what might that be?"

"Now won't it be easier to slip in since it's wet!?"

Dark link replied in the same tone. "Yah it should be."

You could hear them get up.

BANG

Right against the door making Zelda heart almost stop out of shock. She made her way back to the door and listened.

"Fuck Dark. That hurt." Link was whining again.

"Well no shit it would…" Dark Link paused then continued. "Want me to lick it?"

"I guess."

Zelda covered her mouth as she heard them say that.

"Stop. That feels weird Dark."

"Fine, fine I will stop."

"Why don't you try jabbing it in there?" Link suggested.

"Guess it's worth the shot now."

BANG

"SHIT!" Link screamed.

"Wow. You're not good at this are you Hero?" Dark Link giggled.

"Shut up."

"I think I got it."

Click.

Zelda backed up against the wall as the door swung open. Dark was leaning on Link as Link was on his knees, both facing the door. All three stared at each other. The boys were only wearing their tunics. Zelda had ran off crying as now she knew it was true everything she had heard with Navi following behind her thinking the exact same thing.

The boys stared at each other now while getting up and grabbing the stuff which was still soaked. They walked out to no one in the hall now, as they stared down the hall which Zelda ran down.

"Wonder what's up with her." Dark Link shrugged it off.

"Yah… She was crying." Link said with confusion covering his voice.

"What was she thinking?"

"I have no idea."

"So how are your cuts?" Dark link asked as Link looked at his hands.

"They hurt so much and I'm still covered in lock oil." Link cringed. "It's disgusting. And you licking the cuts didn't help much."

"Yah, yah I know already." Dark Link rolled his eyes.

"Someone better fix this lock on this door." Link turned around.

"Yah before we get stuck in it again. Next time don't get in my way of picking the lock!"

"Next time?" Link stared at Dark.

"It's just a warning. Who knew that the lock was broken and could only be opened from the outside?"

"I told you..."

_Flash back_

_Link had run into the bathroom to hide from everyone. He slammed the door shut and sighed, leaning against the door. After about a couple hours he tried opening the door._

"_What the hell?"_

_He tried the door again and again and again._

_The Hero of Time was trapped in a bathroom._

_Dark Link who happened to be walking by heard "Help!" from the bathroom._

"_Guess I should." He walked over._

"_Hey!" Dark yelled._

"_Dark link?" Link questioned._

"_Link? What the hell are you doing?"_

"_I think the lock is broken and can be opened from the outside." He stated._

"_That bull shit!" Dark Link opened the door and walked in. "So this is where you have been hiding?"_

"_The door."_

_The door had closed behind Dark Link. "What? Watch it will open."_

_Dark Link tried to open the door and failed. He tried a couple more times._

"_Dark…" Link snared._

"_Heh… It won't open." Dark link laughed nervously._

_End of flash back_

"You could have let me out but no, you just had to be right."

"Sorry but I couldn't believe it." Dark Link stated.

"Well let's get cleaned up…" Link sighed.

"Yah…" Agreed Dark.

With that said the boys headed to the rooms to get change and never talked about what happened when they were in it while, Zelda and Navi were scarred for life in something she thought had happened all because of a broken lock.

update: i actually thought of this at 3 in the morning... and 2 weeks after i wrote this i got locked in my own bathroom -__- the lock broke while i was in there...


End file.
